John Howe 1620 List of Famous Descendants
Famous descendants of early Colonial America Immigrant John Howe (1620-1680) and his wife, Mary Martha Jones (1618-1698). He was an English immigrant and first settler of the town of Marlborough MA in 1657. Research Notes * See also John Bent 1596 List of Famous Descendants Family Trees * Washington Brown Alden (1799-1859)/Immigrant Ancestors * Eber Howe 1795 List of Immigrant Ancestors * William Pitt Brigham 1811 Immigrant Ancestors * Henry Rice 1786 Immigrant Ancestors * Joseph Richards 1762 Immigrant Ancestors * Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors Children & Grandchildren * David Howe (1674-1759) - builder of Wayside Inn in 1716 in Sudbury MA, recognized as longest running innhouse in America and made famous in Longfellow's story Tales of Wayside Inn. * Thomas Howe (1656-1733) - prominent citizen in Marlboro and active in 1675 King Philip's War. A * Blanche Ray Alden (1870-1934) : ( PWAlden, HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, MHowe3, EHowe2, JHowe1) - American musician/composer better known by the pseudonym Theodora Dutton B * Ball, Lucy (1911-1989) - ( HDBall, IBall3, IBall2, RHowe, JHowe3, JHowe2, JHowe) - Famous TV Actress of I Love Lucy fame. * Barnes, Asa (1756-1812) - ( FBarnes, DBarnes, HHowe, SHowe, JHowe1) - Private in 1775 Marlborough Minuteman Company marched to stop British. * Barnes, Daniel, Capt (1736-1813) - ( DBarnes1, HHowe, SHowe, JHowe1) - Capt of company of Minutemen who marched 19 Apr 1775, but arrived after skirmish was over. Commissioned Captain 25 May 1775, served in 15th regiment. * Bigelow, Ivory, Lt (1741-1804) - ( MHowe, THowe2, THowe1) - Minuteman and officer in the American Revolutionary War * Brigham, Asa (1788-1844) - ( MRice, BRice, HBarnes, HHowe, SHowe, JHowe1) - signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor * Brigham, Carl C (1890-1943) - ( CFBrigham, HABrigham, LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, CKeyes2, CKeyes1, EHowe, JHowe2, JHowe1) - controversial pioneer of psychometrics, known for creating the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT). * Brigham, W.F., Cpl (1842-1864) - ( LBaker, JBaker2, LKeyes, CKeyes2, CKeyes1, EHowe, JHowe2, JHowe1) - Civil War Veteran - 13th Massachusetts - Died of battle wounds from Siege of Petersburg. * Brigham, William, Cpt (1735-1793) - ( HWard, JWard, SHowe, JHowe1) - Captain of Company of Minuteman Militia that marched out from Marborough MA on the alarm of 19 Apr 1775. C Card * Card, Orson Scott (1951): ( WRCard, Richards, GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe1) - LDS Novelist most famous for his 1985 book Enders Game. Coolidge * Coolidge, Charles A, Brig. Gen. (1844-1926) - ( AMRice, HRice, NRice, JRice, MWard, SHowe, JHowe) - Veteran US Civil War, Indian Wars of the U.S. West, Spanish American War, Chinese Boxer Rebellion. First American to enter Beijing's Forbidden City. Cousin (on Coolidge line) to Pres. Coolidge. * Coolidge, Sherman (1862-1932) - (adopted son of Gen C.A. Coolidge) - Arapahoe Indian refugee, Episcopalian Priest and major advocate of the Native American Civil Rights movement. Covey * Covey, Stephen R. (1932-2012) - ( ILRichards, SLRichards2, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - Well noted Author of The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People. D E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - (son of Charles W.) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - ( MLyman, LRWilliams, PRice, HBarnes, HHowe, SHowe, JHowe1) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - (son of Charles W. ) Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - (grandson of Charles W.) American novelist; * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. F H * Howe, Arthur O. (1871-1951) - ( MOHowe, OHowe, GHowe, JHowe, DHowe, JHowe2, JHowe1) - Vermont state representative and senator * Howe, Cyprian, Col (1726-1790) - ( JHowe4, JHowe3, JHowe2, JHowe1) - Revolutionary War Office and leader of Massachusetts 1775 minutemen. * Howe, Gardner (1759-1854) - (GGFather of Arthur Howe above) - Vermont state legislator * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, MHowe, THowe2, THowe1, JHowe) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe (that other Howe family!), Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. * Howe, Marshall O. (1832-1919) (Father of Arthur above), Vermont state legislator * Howe, Peter (1756-1790) - ( NHowe, PHowe, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - 1775 Marlborough Minuteman M P * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, TWitherbye, MHowe, JHowe1) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarren2, MWarren1, MWetherbee, TWitherbye, MHowe, JHowe1) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Rice, Henry, Maj. (1786-1867) - ( NRice, JRice, MWard, SHowe, JHowe) Veteran of War of 1812 and Boston City Councilman. * Richards, Alice Ann (1849-1940) - (daughter of Willard) wife of Utah Militia Leader and frontiersman Lot Smith (1830-1892) * Richards, Franklin D. (1821-1899) (son of Phinehas Richards) - popular mormon missionary and 1st president of Utah Genealogical Society * Richards, Franklin D. (1900-1987) - ( CCRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - LDS Missionary and general authority Seventy. * Richards, Franklin S. (1849-1934) - (Grandson of Phinehas) a attorney for the LDS Church and married to Emily Sophia Tanner (1850-1929) who was a delegate to the first National Council of Women in 1888 and early women's suffrage activist. * Richards, G. William (1918-2005) - ( SRichards, SLRichards1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - LDS Hynm composer and veteran of WWII Battle of the Bulge and the liberation of Nazi death camps. * Richards, George F (1861-1950) - (grandson of Phinehas) Apostle in the LDS Church * Richards, George S (1823-1838) - (son of Phinehas) died in the 1838 Haun's Mill Massacre of Missouri at age 15. * Richards, Henry P (1831-1912) - (son of Phinehas) two time missionary to Hawaii, presented Book of Mormon to the Hawaiian Queen. * Richards, Joseph W, Pvt (1829-1846) (Son of Phinehas), musician in Company A of The Mormon Battalion - He married his cousin, Eliza Ann Peirson (1822-1846), also a granddaughter of Joseph Richards (1762-1840). * Richards, LeGrand (1886-1983) - ( GFRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - 3rd Generation LDS Apostle and 7th Presiding Bishop of the LDS Church (1938-1952). * Richards, Levi, Dr. (1799-1876) - (Son of Joseph) - Physician to the Mormon Prophet. * Richards, Levi W. (1845-1914) - (only son of Levi) - Secretary of the Deseret Sunday School General Board. * Richards, Lee G Richards (1878-1950),(grandson of Levi) - famous Utah portrait artist whose paintings adorn many civic and religious buildings in the state and abroad. * Richards, Lynn S (1901-2001) - ( SLRichards2, SLRicahrds1, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) a Utah lawyer and politician and a leader in LDS Church who lived to age 100. * Richards, Phinehas (1788-1874) - (brother of Willard) early pioneer leader of the LDS Church * Richards, Sarah (1850-1915) - Wife of Joseph F. Smith, 6th President of the LDS Church. * Richards, Stayner (1885-1953) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Stake President and President of the LDS British Mission. * Richards, Stephen L (1879-1959) - (grandson of Willard) - LDS Apostle and 1st Counselor to LDS Church President David O. McKay from 1951 to his death in 1959. Successfuly career in Salt Lake law, politics and business. * Richards, Willard (1804-1854) - (brother of Joseph) - Early LDS Apostle, Counselor to Brigham Young (1801-1877) and eyewitness to the martyrdom of the Mormon Prophet, Joseph Smith (1805-1844). * Richards, William (1730-1793) - father of Joseph Richards, veteran of the French and Indian Wars. S * Smith, Willard R (1884-1972) - ( SERichards, WRichards, RHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - He served as president of the Salt Lake Temple from 1961-1964. He married Florence Grant, a daughter of Heber J. Grant and Lucy Stringham. * Smith, Florence (1913) - (daughter of Willard R Smith) was the sixth general president of the Young Women's Mutual Improvement Association of LDS Church (1961-1972). (current age 101, still living). W * Ward, Artemas (1727-1800) - ( MHowe, DHowe, JHowe1) - US Army Officer and US Congressman, one daughter married another US Congressman. * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - (Son of Moses Warren) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - ( MWarren1, MWetherbee, TWitherbye, MHowe, JHowe1) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Aold at West Point. * West, Franklin L.R. (1885-1966) - ( JRichards, FDRichards, PRichards, Rowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe2, SHowe1, JHowe) - 8th Commissioner of Education for the LDS Church (1935-1953). Y * Young, Brigham (1801-1877) - ( ANHowe, PHowe2, PHowe1, SHowe, SHowe1, JHowe) - 2nd President of LDS Church, led Mormon migration to settle Utah, had many wives and children. * Young, Brigham Jr (1836-1903) - (Son of Brigham) - LDS Apostle * Young, Joseph A (1834-1875) - (Son of Brigham)- LDS Apostle, 1st President of LDS Manti Stake, key participant in the Martin Handcart Company Rescue, member of Utah Territorial Legislature and LDS Missionary to England. * Klara Young (1894-1994) - born in Fruitland, New Mexico, in 1894, turned 100 years old in 1994. * Marian Young (1899-2004) - last surviving granddaughter of Brigham Young, lived to age 106. War Veterans US Civil War * Philo Washington Alden (1840-1920) : ( HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, MHowe3, EHowe2, JHowe1) - 45th Massachusetts Infantry. Veterans of World War II * Atkins Gerald A. (1919-1941): (BBAkins, EBeals, AJBeals, RBates, PBigelow, JBigelow5, RHowe4, JHowe3, JHowe2, JHowe1) - Sailor who died at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii - USS Arizona Memorial Category:Descendancy lists